


Hey Natsu

by fairy_queen_titania2514



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Letters, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_queen_titania2514/pseuds/fairy_queen_titania2514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey Natsu? i miss you. come back please. it isnt the same without you here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my fanfic page. let's see how popular this gets. dont kill me for this.

Hey Natsu?

do you remember,

how we met?

our first adventure together?

Hey Natsu?

do you remember,

when you always,

came to rescue me?

and when we fought,

together as a team?

Hey Natsu

did you know,

that Erza became a wizard saint?

and that Gray finally,

became S-class?

that i too,

became S-class?

Hey Natsu?

where ever you are,

from your perch,

in the clouds.

Hey Natsu?

did you know,

that i love you?

that i miss you?

and that im lonely,

without you?

that there is no joy

in my life anymore

without you?

Hey Natsu?

i miss your smile,

and your warmth,

and even your rage.

even your cluelessness

and your compassion.

the guild isnt the same,

without you,

without everyone.

Hey Natsu?

did you know,

that there are only a few of us?

Hey Natsu?

i miss you.

why,

why did you have to die?

and why,

why do i stand at your grave,

everyday, crying?

Hey Natsu?

that last kiss,

still haunts me.

why did you leave?

you gave me your scarf,

and a kiss goodbye,

not knowing it was your last.

Hey Natsu?

please,

come back to me.

this scarf isnt warm anymore,

without you.

**Author's Note:**

> if your wondering, there is a sequel to this. look for it.


End file.
